


17. Take My Jacket

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [17]
Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: 17. "Take my jacket. It's cold."Or; Clarke really hates her neighbor, but she doesn't want her to freeze to death while they're stuck in an elevator together.





	

“You’re cold,” Clarke observes, and she sounds stupid. She sounds stupid because they’re stuck in an elevator and it’s -15 degrees outside and the power is off, so there’s no heat. So yeah, Lexa’s cold. And yeah, Clarke is too, but she doesn’t mind.

Because Lexa might be her annoying, stuck up, whiny, bitchy neighbor, but she doesn’t like, want her to freeze to death or anything.

“I’m fine,” Lexa replies, but her teeth are clenched shut and Clarke is sure that if they weren’t, they’d be chattering. And she’s wearing three layers while Lexa hardly has on a t-shirt, so she takes off her leather jacket and hands it to the woman.

“Here. Take my jacket; it’s cold.”

Lexa looks at her like she has lost her mind (and it’s fair, because she’s not actually entirely sure that she hasn’t) and shakes her head. “I don’t need your jacket, Clarke. I’m—”

“Yeah,” Clarke interrupts, rolling her eyes. “You’re fine. I get that, but do me a favor and take the jacket anyway? I don’t feel like being stuck in an elevator with you if you’ve frozen to death.”

She glares, and it lasts longer than Clarke thinks a glare is really meant to, but then it ends and she’s snatching the jacket from her hands and hastily shoving her arms through the holes.

And if Clarke mutters something under her breath about Lexa being stubborn, well, Lexa doesn’t need to know. (Because Clarke would kind of like to live, and Lexa is kind of scary.)

They sit in silence for awhile until finally, Clarke can’t take it anymore, so she talks.

“What were you doing out here without a jacket, anyway?” She asks.

Lexa doesn’t answer and, for a moment, Clarke thinks that she isn’t going to. But then she does, and Clarke can't not smile.

“I was just supposed to be going down to the front desk, but then the power went out, and now I’m stuck in here.” The ‘with you’ is implied, and the smile on Clarke’’s lips disappears.

She sighs, sitting down on the floor of the elevator and bringing her knees up to her chest. Clarke has only been living in the apartment building for a month and a half, but Lexa has been bothering her since the day she moved in, when she complained that they were making too much noise.

Clarke doesn’t understand what her problem is, but she doesn’t care enough to ask. (Actually, she does, but Lexa scares her a little bit.)

“Karma’s a bitch,” she mutters under her breath, and Lexa sighs.

“So are you,” she replies, but it sounds more like a joke than a serious statement, so Clarke only shrugs.

“Takes one to know one,” she says. There’s silence, and then she sighs. “How long do you think we’re going to be in here?” She asks. They’d pressed the emergency button a while ago, but it doesn’t seem to be doing them any good.

“I don’t know. Do you have somewhere else to be?”

“No,” Clarke replies, rolling her eyes at Lexa’s snippy tone, “but you’re still shivering, and the floor is cold.”

“I’m not shivering,” Lexa protests, though it is clear that she is.

Clarke only gives her a pointed stare, not feeling like the words even deserve a response.

She closes her eyes, deciding that she might be bothered less by the cold if she’s asleep. It doesn’t do much good, of course, because her ass is freezing against the floor, but at least Lexa has stopped being rude. (Of course, that’s only because she’s completely silent, but that’s not relevant.)

A few minutes later, she hears Lexa sitting down next to her on the floor, and she can feel the woman inching closer to her every few seconds, like she was trying to do it without Clarke noticing. She has to bite her lip to keep from laughing, but she eventually decides to put the woman out of her misery and scoots over closer to Lexa, wrapping her arm around the woman’s shoulders.

“Body heat helps,” she mutters in a soft voice upon seeing the shock on Lexa’s face.

And she grumbles like she doesn’t want it, like Clarke’s arm being slung around her shoulders is the worst thing to ever happen to her, but she knows that it isn’t even close.

Because like Clarke said, she might hate Lexa, but she doesn’t want her to freeze to death or anything. Who would come banging on her apartment door at three in the morning for making too much noise then? (Which Clarke has never understood, because she’s usually not even doing anything. In fact, one of the times, she’d been asleep?)

“You’re a good neighbor,” Lexa says, and not even the chattering of her teeth makes it less sweet.

“I thought I was a terrible neighbor?” Clarke asks, her lips curled up into an amused smirk. “Isn’t that why you’re always trying to break down my door?”

She shrugs, and Clarke thinks that the cold must be making her delirious (even though she’s a doctor and she knows that it isn’t nearly cold enough for that to be possible) because the next thing she says is “I like your face.”

And Clarke doesn’t get to respond, because then someone is yelling that they’re going to get them out of there and doors are being pried open and they’re free, and they’re going their separate ways to get warm.

Which is good, because Clarke doesn’t really hate her bitchy neighbor, and she doesn’t want her to freeze to death, or anything like that.

 

 

 


End file.
